In known centrifuges of this type, the screen is made either from a perforated metal plate of nickel, cut out, shaped and maintained in this shape by welding, or by electrolytic deposit of nickel directly on its surface of revolution.
In mass production of for example several hundreds of thousands of filters, the use of nickel, particularly because of its cost, requires the manufacturer to produce the screens with minimum thickness compatible however with good mechanical strength in rotation. Despite that, the screens remain fragile and their handling in the factory is very delicate particularly during operations of surmolding the rings, giving rise to considerable scrap. Moreover, because of the small thickness of the screen, the user during cleaning the basket can tear or dent the screen thereby rendering it unusable.
The invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks.